Naruto and Hinata: Together Forever
by JinYoung110
Summary: [NarutoHinata] Each chapter is a different oneshot. OCCness may occur so beware. Rated for safety
1. Unnoticed

A short, angst ficcy I wrote. Actually, it's a one-way love… Hinata likes Naruto. Sort of like in the actual show, but it _is _between those too, so… yea I put it on this. I will write more fics that aren't so sad, but… not right now ;

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Unnoticed**

No one ever noticed her. She'd slip through crowds and no one would ever know she'd been there. But there was one person… a boy… that she wanted to notice her.

"N-Naruto?" She couldn't believe. She had gotten picked to sit next to _him_ for the Chunin Exams! But he, like everyone else, hadn't noticed her. No, he was actually _surprised _to see her.

"Oh, hey Hinata! I didn't even see you!" Those words, meaning so little to the arrogant blond boy meant the _world _to the shy Hyuga heiress. Yes, it was the world to her… _he _was the world to her. A shattered world.

"O-oh…" She wanted to _DIE._ She just wanted to slip away. Again. Like she always did.

"Heh, I didn't even see you!" No one ever saw her.

-

-

-

Unnoticed

-

-

-

She was _always _and _forever _unnoticed

-

-

-

Hinata sat in her room, which was spotlessly white. White curtains, white furniture, and even the rug were white. But now Hinata stared at her bloody hands, the red splotches on the floor, and the bloody kunai knife lying at her feet. And Hinata spoke. Her voice was strong even as the tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"Naruto, I-I'm glad you can't s-see me now. Now, I-I'm forever unnoticed."  
-

-

-

Hinata fell to her knees and closed her eyes gently. A single tear hovered on her eyelash and fell to the ground. A soft sound that went totally unnoticed. Forever unnoticed.

-

-

-

**The End**


	2. Victory in the Garden

Okay, so I've only gotten one review for this series so far, and it was a flame. Whatever, this couple belongs together. Story is kind of short, and not... very romantic. I think I'm losing my writing touch... (sweatdrops)

**HatakeSanuka**: I'm sorry you think I'm sadistic and a Goth, because I'm not. But despite your flame, I'm carrying on with my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters!

* * *

**A Will For Your Way**

Hinata had watched her love from afar, silently cheering him on with her stammered, yet appreciative statements.

"Th-that was wonderful, Naruto-kun." And a bright, flashy grin was always there waiting to respond.

He was always striving for the best. No, better than best.

"I'll become the Hokage someday, Hinata-chan. Just you wait and see!"

And Hinata did wait, hoping for the day that Naruto would finally achieve his goal, his dream of being the best of the best. She watched him through his Genin years, stayed strong through the Chúnin exams, and rooted for him as he struggled to accomplish the level of Jounin.

"Hinata! Hinata-chan!" Three years later, a flushed, excited boy burst into Hinata's beautiful garden. The garden was where they had been able to meet, a place that held a mysterious beauty.

It was always a place where the over-zealous boy and shy, calm girl could talk without cease. But an excited yell pierced the air of the tranquil atmosphere.

"N-Naruto-kun?" the Hyuga heiress asked, bewildered. Naruto grinned, and took her pale hands into his own.

"I did it! They—they pronounced me Hokage-sama! The ceremony is tomorrow!" And Hinata's heart soared, dancing with the blowing petals,filled with joy and victory, both her own and his.

Naruto looked into white, glimmering eyes and swallowed.

Hinata looked into sparkling blue eyes and blinked back tears.

They both closed their eyes and felt smooth lips against their own.

Victory in the garden today.


	3. For You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thanks to: **DeathMetal99, ANIMEANGEL77, HatakeSanuka, lunarlily828, and Suzerain**. (Claps) Yay, HatakeSanuka actually didn't flame me for once!

Author note: Takes place right after Naruto defeats Kiba in the Chúnin exams. I also apologize, because this is frighteningly short…

For You 

Naruto stood up and wiped a blood trickle coming from his chin, but he was grinning. Grinning with amazement, excitement, and victory.

**_Pain comes with victory_**

Naruto limped up the stairs, hoping for a showering of praise from Sakura, but to no avail. A simple "good job, Naruto" was all he received. There was no: "Oh, Naruto! You were _amazing_!" or "I love you!" or "I'll do my best, for you!"

**_But in the end, it's all worth it. Really, it is_**

"F-for you, N-Naruto-kun…" with a shy smile on her face, Hinata held out a small cup of clear liquid. "U-um—it's for your injuries…" she blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Go on, take it, Naruto," Kurenai encouraged, placing a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. The fox-boy looked up at the Jounin in surprise, but obediently accepted the cup.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" and with that, Naruto gulped it down and rejoined his team, not hearing the quiet words that escaped Hinata's lips…

"N-Naruto-kun…y-you were amazing. I-I love you…you've g-given me the courage t-to fight, and my n-next battle is for you."

**The End**


	4. Wishes

Hi everyone! I'm finally home from vacation, and although it was awesomely fun, being locked in an RV for more than a week kind of gets on my nerves; I'm glad to be back, and to thank you all, I'm updating everything! (Not my stories on HikariStar77, but my oneshot series and "Blackmail") 

Thanks especially to: **suzerain, lunarlily828, **and **trenchcoatgirl-kyo** for reviewing my last chapter, short as it was. Hopefully this chapter will not be only longer, but better written.

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned Naruto…

Summary: It's her sweet sixteen, and with almost everyone gone on missions, Hinata is spending it alone. She makes just one wish as she trains. 'I want to see him one last time…' When she pushes herself too far, he suddenly reappears, and she wonders just what exactly she was wishing for when she blew out the candles on her birthday cake that morning.

* * *

**Wishes**

* * *

It seemed like a perfect day ahead; there were no clouds in sight, the air was crisp and warm, a gentle breeze wafted a floral scent through her house, and the sky was a pure, creamy blue.

So are his eyes.

_Some sweet sixteen… _Hinata thought bitterly. Her friends were all gone on missions, her sensei, Kurenai, had a new team to train, and both Kiba and Shino were off doing… actually, Hinata didn't know exactly what they did nowadays.

And he had disappeared two years ago…

No one knew why he had gone, where he went, what caused his abrupt depart. And tears still fell, even now, two years later, when she thought of him.

* * *

_It's today! How could I have misjudged the time? I have to be there! _Another slash at the opposing ninja's throat, and he flitted off, wiping strands of golden hair from his eyes. _I have to make it on time!

* * *

_

Hinata walked slowly through the woods, twirling a shuriken around her finger. _Maybe if I become stronger, I won't… miss him as much…_

Deep down, she knew that was unreasonable. She'd never stop missing him, but—

_Thunk. _The shuriken buried itself deep inside the tree trunk. Even the sound made her just a little bit number to the pain, and she got an eerie satisfaction from it. Hinata wiped away the desolate, bitter tears and began to train.

* * *

_She trained constantly… desperately. She always had a habit of quitting… but at some point, she started trying to change._

Shaking his head, he tried to clear the thoughts from his mind.

_She actually tried to change. She took her fears, her weakness, looked them in the eye, and fought against them; she defied the odds. Me? I ran away…

* * *

_

Hinata collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Blood and dirt streaked across her cheeks, and the Hyuga heiress wept from frustration. _H-he wouldn't have given up… _she thought, panting. _I—I wished to b-be stronger, and now, I'm going t-to pursue my dream! _Hinata painfully stumbled to her feet, and kept going on blindly, oblivious to the crimson trail she left behind her.

* * *

Night was falling, and he could see his breath dancing on the frosty air. Each translucent, delicate lacing in front of his lips reminded him that time was slipping away, just as the thawed crystals merged into the dimming sky. A light breeze skimmed through his blond locks, and he was distracted, remembering how a similar breeze had brushed her hair across her pink cheeks, her lips curved into a smile…

Slipping, he cursed at his carelessness; a loud, echoing 'thump' resounded through the forest. _I'm nearly there! _Placing his hands on the ground, he made to hop back up into the tree so that he could flee the area before the noise alerted nearby ninjas to his presence. But something warm and wet dripping from his fingers stopped him. Moving into better light, he held his hands in front of him, and drew in a sharp breath. _Blood…?

* * *

_

Hinata clutched the kunai knife; her breath coming in short, ragged gasps for air. Feebly, she threw it at the target, but made a clean miss, barely making it past the thirty-foot mark. Although she started towards the scattered weapons, something deep in her gut told her that this time, she had pushed it too far. A loud thud startled her, and she slipped on a chain. Several shuriken sliced her shoulders and neck as she fell, and her cry was naught but a trembling, helpless whimper.

Everything hazed over, and she realized she was crying. Again.

_I made a wish this morning two years ago… the day he left. I wished I could see him one more time. I knew I wouldn't make it when he left me; I just had no more will to live. But I wish I could see his face one more time…_

Her eyes slowly slid shut, her surroundings darkening, and her senses dulled. Someone was talking to her, crying, but she couldn't see. _My eyes won't focus. _A pair of spectacularly blue eyes, tears glittering in the corners of them, locked onto her pale ones.

"Hinata-chan, I'm home."

* * *

He stared at the blood on his hands, dripping from his fists and forearms. _Am I hurt? _He wiped the liquid off on the grass and checked himself for cuts. No… must be… he spotted a figure lying on the grass, surrounded by various weapons. Listening carefully for any movement, he bent down and picked up one of the shuriken lying embedded in the girl's neck. He slid his thumb over it, clearing away the blood, and gasped.

_Hyuga _was encrusted on the side. _Hinata! _He brushed dirt and blood off her face, and studied the unconscious girl carefully. Her eyes were open, but blank, and she didn't seem to recognize him. Tears slid down her pale cheeks, putting streaks down her dirty face.

"Hinata-chan." He forced out the words, fighting to keep his voice steady. "I'm home." Bewilderment and hope flitted across her features, and she whispered something like 'wish', but her voice was too soft to be audible, and her eyes drifted shut. _Maybe forever… _He ignored the sadistic voice in his mind and carried her back to the Konoha medic center.

"I won't let you die again."

* * *

White. White everywhere. The walls, the bed, the furniture; it was all white. And white eyes opened, slowly, and blinked from the intense light.

"N-Naruto…?" She whispered. _Is this a dream…? _The one she had wished for, dreamt for, and trained for was finally here, and she was…

"Hinata-chan," he began, his voice steady, but concern relevant in his eyes. "I'm so sorry… I promised you I'd protect you, and I…" his voice, deeper now, trailed off, and the fox-boy looked away.

Coughing, the shy kunoichi eased her body out of the hospital bed, ignoring the aching throbs of her muscles, and placed a gentle hand against Naruto's tanned cheek.

"I—I made a wish when you… w-when you left," she said. "I told myself b-by the time I was sixteen, and a true g-grownup, I'd be strong enough f-for myself…"

Naruto swallowed. _So she was training for me? But this isn't… Hinata never would have…_

"I pushed m-myself farther than I ever had before…" her voice was slurred and dreamy, as if she had enjoyed the pain. Naruto suddenly smiled, and cupped her face in his palms.

"I'm making a wish now, even though it's your birthday," he teased. The Hyuga heiress blushed, and raised a finger to her lip. "I wish for you to come with me this time."

"W-wait," Hinata said. "_This time?_" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"I've been on a top-secret mission in Sunagakure. I'm…" he broke off and blushed. "I'm going to be the next Hokage." His grin grew wider as Hinata threw her arms around his neck, wordlessly sharing her praise. The two caressed, glad to be back in familiar arms at last, but Hinata allowed a secretive smirk to cross her lips.

_The wish I made on this birthday finally came true; Naruto's the Hokage at last…_

* * *

I apologize for that crappy ending. I thought it was a good idea, but then I didn't know how to end it, so I just… ended it. Whatever…

But there's a special 'contest' coming up, by yours truly!

Send me an idea for a oneshot, and if I like it, that will be my next chapter in any of my oneshot series! Also, choose between Neji/Tenten, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, or Shikamaru/Ino. No OC pairings though.

Review or PM your ideas, and I'll see what I can do! Good luck to all of you chicas with all your great story ideas!

Peace,

Hikari


	5. By My Side

Dedication: **Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo**, who has given me so much input and support! Thanks—you rock!

Thanks also to: **Marine Brother Shran** and **M Warrior**. Thanks for your reviews!

**Anonymous review reply:**

**Firecountry kunoichi ()—**I'm sorry you didn't like my chapter…or, that's how I perceived your review. A lot of people didn't like what I insinuated, but… what can I say? I like to write angst.

Author note: I've been receiving a lot of negative feedback on my first chapter, **_Unnoticed_.** I'm sorry if you guys don't like angst; but I think I _did _classify this story series as romance/**angst**. So… yea. I'll try not to make her suicidal anymore. Sorry…

Also, this is pretty short... sorry...

**Summary:** Hinata feels like she's not doing enough for Naruto. But all he wanted was someone by his side.

**_Contest Updates_**

_So far, I've gotten one suggestion from **Marine Brother Shran** for my Naruto/Hinata series. Still looking for more ideas—and remember, this isn't just for Naru/Hina; I'm also taking ideas for Neji/Ten, Shika/Ino, and Sasu/Saku._

**By My Side**

Even though she wasn't the strongest kunoichi, even though she may not have been the prettiest girl in Konoha, even though she was quiet, shy, and overall pretty mediocre, she had one thing that the other girls didn't have.

Determination.

Hinata tried her best, always, and even though her low self-esteem credited her down, she kept going, and watching her idol.

It was all for _him_. Naruto Uzumaki.

The blonde haired fox-boy was surprised at first when he finally realized that, indeed, Hinata loved him. Eventually, his feelings changed towards her, and the two of them became closer, and closer, and closer.

August 4th marked the date in Hinata's diary of the day when Naruto officially asked her out. Tears of joy had glittered in the corners of her shimmering white eyes as she flung her slender arms around his neck, ridden with ecstasy.

But guilt ruined it all.

Naruto was the sweetest boyfriend any girl could ever wish for; even Sakura admitted her former teammate had grown, although she had finally managed to snag, as well as snog, Sasuke. Flowers made their way to her doorstep on her birthday, kind little notes weekly in the mail, phone calls, and the nicest dates you could imagine were showered upon the Hyuga heiress.

But instead of simply accepting the bountiful gifts, Hinata worried.

'_He does so much for me…' _the girl fretted. _'…I—I need to b-be more giving…' _But what can you give a boy who claims he has everything? Finally, she approached him, albeit timidly, and expressed her concern of not being generous, or simply not giving him enough. But Naruto simply laughed, and said he had everything he had ever wanted in her. Laying a finger on his chin teasingly, he jested, "Well, there _is _one thing I want!" And he grabbed her, tickling her until finally laughs escaped his girlfriend's mouth. Stopping, he looked down at her with serious, cerulean eyes.

"Hinata, there's only one thing I want," he told her solemnly. Cupping her chin in his hand, he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Grinning, he finished his sentence. "I just want you by my side."

**The End**

So… good, bad, better than the others? Let me know! Review please! Also, don't forget the contest—I'll be posting something about it in my profile sooner or later. (Hopefully sooner…)


	6. All I Ever Wanted

Dedication: **Marine Brother Shran**who has given me the idea for this chapter! Thanks a million!

Also thanks to: **Aya SL, ScariMoi, M Warrior, Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo, Jose Hernadez **and **Arganaut **for reviewing my last chapter...you're the best!

Contest Updates: Well folks, we have a winner for the **Naruto/Hinata** section! Congratulations to **Marine Brother Shran**! Awesome idea! _(Note: I am still taking suggestions for Shika/Ino, Neji/Ten, and Sasu/Saku)_

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _or the original idea for this chapter. And sorry, because this chapter is pretty short.

Summary: Hinata reflects on the way she wanted things.

**All I Ever Wanted**

A soft, misty rain washed clean the dusty streets of Konohagakure. It was remarkably similar to the day he left…

_"So… t-this is it then?" Hinata asked, her voice soft and low. "Y-You aren't coming b-back?"_

"_Hinata…" he sounded pained. "I can't stand them anymore. Their looks, their hate, their scorn—it's all too much."_

"_I-I won't stop you t-then."_

She remembered each special moment she spent with him. Each unique, precious time with the boy she loved. It was exactly the way she wanted things.

_"Hinata-san, I hate_ _doing this, but I must ask you again. Where is Naruto?" The pale-eyed girl simply turned away, tuning out the ANBU's persistent nagging._

"_I-I don't know, Kakashi-san. H-He did not tell me." But in her gut, her heart, she knew. He had gone someplace no one could follow._

"_Hinata-san," Tsunade-sama tried next. "You must know at least something. Once Naruto stopped relating with the other villagers, he at least still talked to you. He must have told you something! Anything…"_

"_I'm s-sorry, Hokage-sama," Hinata whispered, her eyes averting to her trembling white fingers. "H-He told me nothing." That wasn't true. He had said he wouldn't come back; she couldn't go with him, but he'd be waiting for her._

_Running a callused hand through his silver locks, the great Copy Ninja sighed. "Very well. You may go." Nodding, Hinata stood. Wordlessly, the Hokage relayed her thanks through her weary eyes._

"_ Kakashi-san, Hokage-sama." Hinata acknowledged her superiors. With one last glance, the Hyuga heiress bowed respectfully and left the room._

They hadn't gotten what they wanted. But Hinata remembered everything Naruto had said to her in those secret meetings. The boy had been pressured so much… pressured throughout his childhood, throughout his training; throughout the Sasuke-retrieval mission… it was too much. It was all just too much—enough to make anyone crack under the pressure.

But Hinata knew very well that the once cheerful boy wasn't burdened with sorrow. Just guilt. Guilt, that he wasn't what everyone wanted, guilt that he wasn't the boy everyone thought he was, or should be.

Standing up, Hinata stared straight up at the sky, sending silent revelations to the boy who watched her from above.

"You're happy now…" she whispered, tears and raindrops alike dotting her smooth cheeks. Smiling gently, she traced her mouth, which was still unmarred by another person's lips. "And that's all I ever wanted."


	7. I Want You

_**Author note:** _Wow… it's been a HECK of a long time since I've updated. Thank ya'll for your patience! (hands out cookies) I decided, since it's the holiday season, I'd update for you all. You deserve it.

And yes, this one has a poem in the beginning. (grins) I haven't written poetry in who knows how long…

Um… I can't remember if I replied to your reviews or not, since it's been so long. So, if you replied to my second oneshot, I'll list you here. If you are a member, your penname will be in **bold**. If you are an anonymous writer, I'll underline it.

**Se-chan:** Eheh… yea… Naruto died. I hope I didn't ruin all angst for you, though; I'm glad you liked the chapter before last, for it seems you're one of a very few… thanks for your review.

**M Warrior:** Better sweet than sour (Smiles)

**Marine Brother Shran:** Wow… (blinks in surprise) I feel so honored! Thank you for your –very- helpful input, as well as adding this story to your C2! Yes, I know most of these aren't very long, but I haven't much time on my hands. And yes, I know most of these are sad, but it _is _classified as romance/ANGST. Writing happier genres isn't really my strong point, but if you could give me any hints, I'd be glad to try. Even just a title would help a bunch. Thanks for your review.

**Aya SL:** Yea, it _was _sad, but I hope it was still okay. Thanks for your review.

**Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo:** (Grins sheepishly) Yah, it was sad, but… (shrugs) It's romance/ANGST… and I seem to be talented at tear-jerkers… I'll try to stick a happier one in here somewhere…

_Disclaimer_: Hasn't changed since last time.

**I Want You**

_I see you standing there_

_My legs start to shake_

_My face is going red_

_My lip starts to quake_

It was only the first day of a new year, and already, he had caught her eye. She gazed at him quietly from her seats, just a couple rows behind him. She felt her cheeks grow hot as she looked at him, and she bit the knuckle of her finger, casting her eyes down to study the surface of her desk.

_And that was just the beginning…_

_I'm falling for you_

_Is that so hard to see? _

_All I want_

_Is for you to be with me_

Her heart gave an extra little thump of disappointment when her teacher didn't assign them onto the same team. Her spirits plummeted even lower when she realized who his teammates were. All her final hopes were cast away in a flurry of pink hair and bright, jade green eyes.

She wanted him to know—oh so badly—yet, she didn't want him to know… Love is so confusing…

_The moment I saw you_

_My heart hit the floor_

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Make me blush even more_

But although they weren't on the same team, she still saw him a fair amount. During the Chunin exams, she had nearly fainted when she noticed he had sat down next to her. Never had her name sounded so beautiful coming from someone's lips; never had she seen eyes so blue…

_The way that you smile_

_The way that you laugh _

_Each and every moment _

_Tears my heart in half _

The rich sound of his laughter should've made her heart beat faster. His smile, which used to send her spirit soaring, only made her quiet and withdrawn now.

For now, his smiles, laughter, and jokes weren't directed towards her. She could only stare, with envy, at the smiling, cheerful, pretty girl with rosy cheeks, petal hair, and eyes that were the color of the greenest grass.

_Every time you walk by _

_I want to stop, sit and cry _

_'Cause in my heart I know the truth _

_I will never be with you _

Hinata gave a small sigh as she kissed the picture—her favorite one—and tossed it in the trash. Swallowing hard, she uttered a whispered "goodbye" and left the room silently.  
For him, for the sake of him and his cherry blossom, she'd suppress the longing that burned in her heart.

_Though I say my love's no more _

_I know it's not really true _

_For there's only one thing I want _

_I want you…_

**The End **

A/N: Yes, I know, another somewhat sad oneshot, but I hope you liked it anyway. I'll try to make the next one happier; I promise. Have a great Christmas everyone!


End file.
